


It's As If Your Middle Name is Trouble

by Kateera



Series: All In a Summer [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Summer, gobblepot, relationship is still up in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Borrowing Jim's lawn mower for a surprise job from his boss, Oswald didn't realize it was Roger's prized possession and now Jim needs to track him down before Roger finds out.





	It's As If Your Middle Name is Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #GobblepotSummer2017 prompt - Lawn Mower.  
> It's all fluff and adorable, but no kissing yet! Thank you for reading and sticking with this series! All the comments make me smile!

Waking up and stretching, Jim laughed at the buzzing from his phone and rolled over to check his messages. 

 

**Oswald: Are you awake? I need a favor.**

 

**Oswald: It's a little time sensitive so I need you to be awake.**

 

**Oswald: It's nine o'clock, are you still sleeping?**

 

**Oswald: Wake up now, please.**

 

**Oswald: I borrowed your lawn mower. I hope you don't mind.**

 

Jim jumped out of his bed in a panic and grabbed the first clothes he could find. Slipping through the house as quiet as he could, he prayed that Roger was still asleep.

 

_ Oh no, oh no, this is bad. _

 

Racing out to the garage, Jim saw the lock on the garage door and sighed in relief. If Oswald had broken the lock, this would be much worse. Opening the door, he found the riding lawn mower gone and small note sitting in its place.

  
  


**_I've borrowed your lawn mower. I’ll bring it back later, I promise._ **

**_Thank you, Oswald._ **

 

_ FUCK . _

 

He grabbed the note and ran back to his room, slipping his phone and wallet into their appropriate pockets while he kept an ear out for Roger's morning stumble to the bathroom. Quiet as he could, he passed through the kitchen to grab a banana and a muffin before heading out the front door. He ate his breakfast while he headed into town. Oswald hadn't said where he took the lawn mower but stopping by his apartment was the first step. At least, he hoped Oswald’s mother would know where her son might be.

 

****

 

“I’m sorry but Oswald isn’t here,” Ms. Kapelput said, peering through the small crack in her door. 

 

“Yeah, I know he's got work. Do you know where he might be this time of day?”

 

“That boss of his runs him ragged!” She exclaimed with irritation, opening the door more and looking Jim in the eye. “I don’t know what kind of man thinks a teenager needs to be running all over this city but it’s not good for my boy. You should find him, make him take a rest.”

 

Jim nodded and smiled. “I would do that but I’m not sure where he is. Do you know where Mr. Gilzean might be?”

 

“Who?” 

 

“Mr. Gil-” Jim stopped, not sure it was safe to talk to Oswald's mother about his job. “Never mind. Thank you, Ms. Kapelput. Have a good day!” Jim waved and raced down the stairs, already trying to remember everything Oswald had ever said about his no-nonsense boss. 

 

_ (Mr. Gilzean had to go to work early today, apparently a big meeting is happening down at the club. Wanna meet at the Gotham Comics?) _

 

“Club, a nightclub since it opens late,” Jim mumbled to himself while he wandered down the street and into the heart of Gotham. “It would need to be popular to support all those suits he wears, plus keeing the old apartment building standing.”

 

Jim bumped into a fellow pedestrian as the pieces fell into place; Fish Mooney’s had to be the club, popular and expensive while also shady and not so silently run by the mob.

 

“Oh hell, Oswald, what have you gotten into?” His statement drew strange looks from the people around him, but Jim ignored them and took off for the popular nightclub, hoping it’s owner wasn’t already there. 

 

Fish Mooney’s had a reputation for letting anyone in the doors if they had enough money or connections. Barbara and Jane would go with their fake ID’s and rave about the talent and about watching the elite of Gotham get wasted. Jim had never had a desire to go but knew the club’s location from the few times he’d had to pick up his drunk friends and drive them home. 

 

Jim arrived at the club with fear crawling up his throat and his fists clenched in his pockets. The street was empty, the only signs of life coming from a couple of cats fighting behind a trash can. Walking up to the door, Jim knocked as loud as he dared and stepped back onto the street. 

 

_ Please don't be Mooney. Please don't be Mooney. _

 

Jim held his breath as the door knob turned and let it out in a whoosh as a heavy set man in a familiar looking suit stared down at him. 

 

"You lost, kid?"

 

Jim swallowed and shook his head. "No, I'm looking for Oswald?"

 

The man snorted. "What's he done now? He owe you money or something?"

 

Again, Jim shook his head. "No, sir. He's a friend and he sent me a text but now I can't get a hold of him."

 

The big man sighed. "If I'd have known giving the kid this job would be such a pain."

 

"Can I know where he is? The text sounded urgent." Jim bounced on his toes, eager to leave the abandoned street.

 

_ Damn it Oswald. Couldn't you have waited just a little while longer? _

 

"Yeah, yeah, keep your trousers on." The man looked behind him and then waved Jim forward.

 

He took a couple of hesitant steps and the big man grinned. "I'm not gonna bite, just don't want the boss hearing where I sent the little guy."

 

When Jim got closer, the man grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "He's up at Falcone's place, you know it?"

 

Jim paled and nodded.

 

"Good. He's doing his job so don't go interrupting him if it can wait, you hear?"

 

"Yeah, I mean, yes, sir." 

 

The man let him go and stepped back, a smile stretching his face as he waved Jim away. "Go on, get out of here. If you see Oswald, tell him he can head home once he's done up there."

 

"Thank you, Mr. Gilzean," Jim said excitedly. At the frown on the man's face, Jim realized he shouldn't have known his name. "Um, bye!"

 

He ran out to the main street, hoping Mr. Gilzean wouldn't blame Oswald for his slip. As much as he hated that his friend worked for the mob, he understood the reasoning and would hate to get him in more trouble.

 

_ The Falcone's though, damn. _

 

****

 

Jim arrived at the Falcone residence in his mother’s car, having grabbed the keys and hightailed it out of there before she woke up. With her sleeping schedule, she wouldn’t miss it until mid-afternoon. The gate had a small station with a single guard who stopped him, scowling as he rattled off that he was there to help Oswald. A minute passed with the guard talking into a microphone while Jim idled in the car. 

 

“Alright, go on in, but leave the car here.” The guard pointed to a spot around the building with just enough space to park. “You cause any trouble and you’re walking home.”

 

Jim nodded politely and parked, locking the car and handing the keys to the guard who then hit a button under his counter. The gate swung open and Jim entered the large estate. 

 

Finding Oswald was as easy as following the sound of his brother’s riding lawn mower. The grounds were huge but he ran until he could see Oswald driving in diagonal lines along the grass. At the sight of him, Oswald turned off the mower and waved, his grin slamming into Jim like a bolt of lightning. With his heart jumping in his chest, Jim couldn’t hold onto his frustration at Oswald’s impatience.

 

_ If he keeps grinning like that, I’d forgive him anything.  _

 

Giving a smile of his own, Jim reached Oswald and hopped up beside him in the seat. "How was your morning?" 

 

"Just fine,” Oswald said leaning over and bumping into Jim’s side. “I had a little panic but I handled it."

 

"DId this panic have anything to do with coming to my house and stealing a lawn mower?"

 

"I didn't steal it," Oswald said with a sniff, "I borrowed it, with every intention of bringing it back."

 

Jim nodded and hummed. "So, funny thing about this particular mower. It's my brothers and he is very proud of it. He likes to take it out and pretend to be a working man for about thirty minutes every day. If he wakes up and sees it missing, he’s going to throw a giant fit.”

 

Oswald hummed back. “Another funny thing, I’m not scared of your brother. It’s not like he can think any less of me."

 

Jim glared. "You actually want him to freak out."

 

Oswald grinned again and shrugged.  "It wasn't as if I was opposed to the idea."

 

"Except he’ll freak out on me,” Jim said, pointing at his now healed sunburn. "He did this just because Aunt Cecile liked me better.”

 

Oswald's eyes grew wide and he paled. “Oh, no. You tell him it was all me. I can handle him okay?”

 

Sighing and throwing his arm around Oswald, Jim shook his head. "I know you can, but I don’t want you under fire. It’ll be alright so long as we get the mower back.”

 

"I'm sorry," Oswald said, resting his head against the mower’s steering wheel. "I messed up. I didn’t think it would a big deal.”

 

"Why are you here anyway?” Jim asked, looking around. “Doesn't this guy have staff to take care of his grounds?"

 

Oswald gestured to the lawn. “I volunteered to help out. Mr. Falcone’s staff vanished on him and Mr. Gilzean said I could earn some extra cash if I brought my own equipment.”

 

Jim frowned. “This place it huge. Wouldn’t he have his own tools? Did you think maybe Mr. Gilzean was just trying to make things difficult for you?”

 

Oswald stared in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

"He knows where you live." Jim said with a gentle pat to his arm. "He’d know you don’t have a yard. Maybe he thought you were trying to bail on him?”

 

Oswald groaned and thumped his head against the steering wheel. “Like I would leave him after all this. Who does he think I am?”

 

“An opportunist,” Jim said, pulling him away from the abused steering wheel and kissing his forehead. “Is there a utility shed?”

 

Touching his kissed forehead with a blushing grin, Oswald pointed towards a small building sitting on the side of the lawn. “We should check there.”

 

“How much more do you have to do?”

 

Oswald waved up towards the hill. “This section here. It’s not much farther.”

 

Jim looked back at the shed and then the rest of the lawn. “You’re almost done. Lets just finish and then get the mower back into the garage.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Oswald said, even as he started the mower.

 

Jim nodded and wrapped his arm around him. “We got this.”

  
  


****

 

The mower returned to the garage an hour later with Jim and Oswald pushing it into place, trying to stay as quiet as possible. 

 

Locking the door, Jim sank to the ground with a sigh of relief and chuckled. “I’m ready for a nap.”

 

Oswald nodded and sat next to him. “A nap sounds good.” Looking over at Jim, he placed a hand on his arm. “Thank you, Jim.”

 

Jim smiled and leaned against him. “You’re welcome. It was fun in an anxiety inducing kind of way.”

 

“Fun huh?” 

 

Jim felt his heart flutter at Oswald’s answering smile and reveled in the happiness flowing through him. Sitting against the garage door with Oswald’s warmth pressed to his side, Jim moved closer and closed his eyes, giving in to the simple pleasure of being with his favorite person.


End file.
